Fluorinated polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxane (“F-POSS”) molecules are a subclass of polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxanes (“POSS”) which consists of a silicon-oxide core [SiO1.5] with a periphery of long-chain fluorinated alkyl groups. Such alkyl groups include fluorinated triethoxysilanes. F-POSS molecules possess some of the lowest known surface energies leading to the creation of superhydrophobic and oleophobic surfaces. A feature of F-POSS material is that it ordinarily forms a siloxy cage that acts like an inorganic glass-like material, but have organic R group substituents at the matrix apices, which provides unusual properties and applications. See formula [1] below. Each R substituent can be labeled as, for example, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 or R8. See formula [2] below.

It is believed that heretofore F-POSS materials have been formed having only one molecule as the R substituent for all apices. See for example, the following U.S. Patents and published applications: U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,919 (issued to Lichtenhan et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,015 (issued to Mabry et al.), 2008/0221262 (filed by Mabry et al.), and 2013/0072609 (filed by Haddad et al.). The fluorine atoms of neighboring F-POSS molecules have a tendency to attract each other resulting in F-POSS molecules not typically being readily dispersible or dissociable in other materials. F-POSS molecules typically have low solubility in non-fluorinated solvents. It would be desirable to have an F-POSS material that was more easily dispersed or dissociated in other materials.